


Donut Hole in my Heart

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Donuts, F/M, Romance, drama! feels! romance! allure!, fic of the century, larsper is the best ship and you all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tall, orange, and looked thoroughly dissatisfied with the world.</p><p>In other words - Lars’ dream girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donut Hole in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> here's looking at you, /r/stevenuniverse . you're all welcome.

Lars never really cared for the magical gem ladies. They sort of weirded him out, actually. They didn’t come to the Big Donut that often anyway, but he usually let Sadie handle them. 

But Sadie wasn’t at work today. 

Steven came in as normal, but he had someone else with him today. She was tall, orange, and looked thoroughly dissatisfied with the world.

In other words - Lars’ dream girl. 

“And this is Lars! He works here at the Big Donut - he’s pretty great.” Steven narrated to his friend. She grunted in response. 

“And remind me why we’re here again?” She asked.

“Because donut’s are wonderful and delicious - and the Big Donut has the best in Beach City! I know gems don’t need any food to eat, but Amethyst still likes to eat, so I thought maybe you would too!” Steven was far more excited about this then she was. “4 glazed donuts please!”

After the transaction is complete, the beefy woman took a bite. She said nothing about it for 30 seconds.

“So… do you like it?” Steven finally asked.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had.”

——

She comes by about two times a week. He learns her name - Jasper - and falls even more in love with her. He never would have imagined that she’d feel the same way. 

For the first time, he doesn’t feel alone.


End file.
